Karoke anyone!
by silentlover09
Summary: Edward/Jasper Jasper hates Karoke, but when meeting a sexy bronzed hair man, will his opinion change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hellos its me again, I hope that ya'll are not tired of me just yet. hehhe I know I should update the other stories and I will. I am almost done retyping chapter three for Emerlad, to send to my beta. It will be out soon enough. I just couldn't get this out if my head. **

**Disclaimer: you know the deal. I own nothing. Just my stories and wicked thoughts heeh.**

**Enjoy. Jasper's POV**

* * *

><p>I hated Karoke, everything about it. It was a stupid hobby or past time. However, my sister and her husband loved it. They say it relieves them stress, but I think they do it just to tick me off. I just knew it. But what sucks the most is that, she now got Victoria, her twelve year old daughter, into it. Now it is my own personal hell.<p>

"Jasper! Get your ass out here, lets go." sighing I grabbed my keys, making sure I locked my front door, I jogged to the car waiting for me. Climbing in my wonderful sister rounded on me.

"Damn Jasper we go this everytime I pick you up at seven like always, If we get there late we lose our sits in the front." I rolled my eyes leaning into the sit, It is best if you do not argue, that could cause a lot more problems then you would like. Finally getting there, we entered the stupid club, the owner greeted us, with his typical greeting to me.

"Are we going to hear you voice today Jasper." Putting the smile on my face, I learned to use to get of it.

"No not today I am Just here to listen."

Smiling I walked to my usual sit and sat there. The first person of the night goes on and was horriable. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Two hours Later<p>

"Uncle Jasper are you having fun." My neice says, looking at her I put on the whitlock charm, dimples and all.

"Of course sweetheart are you?" nodding she added

"Yes I am, but I am a bit sad." leaning more towards her I ask.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I want you to sing, you always sing to me when I say at your house and I want to hear you sing tonight." I internally groaned. She is pouting, remember we have Whitlock charm well she is my sister's baby, she has it too. I hate my life.

Sighing I gave her a small smile, I looked up my sister had that evil glint in her eye, I knew it.

"Well Jasper are you going to say no to your only niece?" Narrowing my eyes, I glared but I knew it was irrefutable. I had to do it.

"No my lovely sister I'm not." I answered making sure I said lovely with as much disdain as I could. Looking towards the stage, I noticed the person that was singing was almost done. Once the song ended I went to the stage hoping to just get this over with but of course not. The D.J had to announce it.

"Well Well Ladies and Gentlemen We have a newbie here to give it a shot lets give him a hand." I glared at my sister, but she was as shocked as me. It was then I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen, his hair a unique bronze color, his eyes a deep emerald green. Stepping on the stage he smiled at me, smiling back.

"This is your first time?"

"Yeah." He looked over at his group, they were claping and cheering.

"Names Jasper I take it they made you?" looking back at me rolling his eyes.

"Edward. yeah. you?" sighing I looked to mine.

"yep." I saw my niece sitting back down, I didn't even see her get up.

"Alright ladies and gents I have a special request from a lovely little lady I hope you two don't mind." Furrowing my brow, I shook my head no, as did Edward.

"alright lets get this going." the song started and I wanted to die, looking at my niece, she smiled waiting. I looked at Edward he was smiling.

"I am so sorry" he chucked

"It is okay I got a niece to." smiling I was glad that he was not mad. shrugging I started it seeing how it was my niece.

_Jasper_

_**Someday I let you in**_

_**Treat you right**_

_**Drive you out of your mind**_

_Edward_

_**oh You never met **_

_**a chick like me **_

_**Shine so bright **_

_**I'm gonna make you blind**_

Turning toward each other we continued.

_Edward/Jasper_

**_Always want what you can't have_**

**_But is it so bad _**

**_if you don't get what you wanted_**

**_Make you feel good_**

**_ As I'm with you _**

**_Let me shape you Boy,_**

**_let's get it started_**

He winked at me, before turning towards the crowd, following him I looked at my niece.

_Edward/Jasper_

**_Give it up _**

**_You can't win _**

**_Cause I know where you've been_**

**_Such a Shame You don't put up a fight _**

**_It's a game That we play _**

**_at the end of the night _**

**_It's the same old story _**

**_But you never get it right _**

**_Give it up_**

She sqealed, while Em and Rosie smiled. I went back to Edward. Adding a little shake to my hips. Adding more feel to the song. Edward smiled.

**_Come a little closer _**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Baby baby  
>Come a little closer<em>**

**_Come a little closer _**

**_Baby baby_**

_Jasper_

_**So stop trying to walk away **_

_**No you won't ever leave me behind **_

_**(Noooo) **_

_Edward_

**_You better believe that I'm here to stay_**

_Jasper_

**_(That's right)_**

_Edward_

**_'Cause you're the shade _**

**_and I'm the sunshine_**

_**_(Ooooohh)_**_

Edward squated as he sang that verse, making the girls in the room scream. It added more fuel to the song.

_Jasper/Edward_

**_Look at me boy _**

**_'Cause I got you Where I want _**

**_you Isn't it so exciting? _**

**_Wanna shake you _**

**_Wanna break you _**

**_Take a backseat boy _**

**_Cause now I'm driving_**  
><strong><em>Give it up<em>**

We turned toward each other once again, but our eyes meet as we sung. as we continued, it was as if we sang to each other as crazy as it seeems, like we were trying to empress each other.

**_You can't win _**

**_Cause I know where you've been _**

**_Such a shame _**

**_You don't put up a fight _**

**_That's a game that we play_**

**_At the end of the night _**

**_It's the same old story _**

**_But you never get it right _**

**_Give it up_**

_Jasper_

**_A oooh yeaaah_**

**_Ah oooho heeey _**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_**

_Jasper/Edward_

**_Come a little closer _**

**_Come a little closer Baby, baby _**

**_Come a little closer _**

**_Come a little closer Baby, baby _**

**_Come a little closer _**

**_Come a little closer Baby Y_**

**_eah if you are my baby _**

**_And I'll make you crazy tonight_**

**_(oooohhhh Yeah)_**

We tried to look at our groups but our eyes kept going back to each other.

_Jasper/Edward_

**_Look at me boy _**

**_'Cause I got you Where I want you _**

**_Isn't it so exciting? _**

**_Wanna shake you _**

**_Wanna break you _**

**_Take a backseat boy _**

**_Cause now I'm driving_**

Once again I tried to turn towards my group, but Edward grab my shirt pulling me back. So I gave it my all on this last verse.

**_Give _it_ up_**

**_You can't win _**

**_Cause I know where you've been_**

**_Such a shame You don't put up a fight _**

**_That's a game that we play _**

**_At the end of the night _**

**_It's the same old story _**

**_But you never get it right _**

**_Give it up_**  
><strong><em>Wooahhh YEAH!<em>**

We stood there panting, then suddenly Edward pulled me to him, our lips meet. My eyes widdened, but my lips moved on there own accord, moving with his. We parted he had a adorable blush to his cheeks.

"Sorry." He went to his sit, but he didn't sit down. Grabbing his coat, he left the bar.

In a spilt second I made up my mind. Rushing to my sit I grabbed my jacket and rushed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end note: heheh yes i End it there for this chapter. I'm evil yes i know. (please no kill me) the second and last chapter will be post later today or tomorrow. hope you like this one.<strong>

**song was from victorious Give it up.**

**well till next time bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Man I suck at deadlines, never stick to them. I'm bad I know. I sorry. :( Anywho well here it is I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my stories and my perverted thoughts. hehe.**

**P.S Not beta-ed please dont hurt me. **

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Edward! Wait up!" I ran to keep up with him. He reached his car, but stopped turning to me he kept his eyes adverted. I stopped in front of him.<p>

"Man your fast." I said slightly panting, he raised a eyebrow.

"Jasper that was about what 20/25 yards." shrugging I smiled sheepishly

"So I don't work out on a regualar basis. So sue me." He smiled, giving him one of my own. shaking my self out of my daze. I looked at him seriously.

"Why did run from me?" His smiled disapeared.

"I should not have kissed you. I mean I don't even know if your gay or in a relationship." Shaking his head he continued.

"I mean I just got out of a relationship. That is the real reason that I am here in the first place, my friends thought that I needed to get out and stop moping in my house, so they brought me here. And what do I do I kiss the first gorgeous guy that I meet."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, from the looks of it he didn't mean to say that out loud. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish. Too cute. Smirking he narrowed his eyes.

"Your enjoying this aren't you." I shrugged, but then nodded tell him yes I was indeed loving this. Rolling his eyes, he smiled back at me. Breaking the silence.

"So you just got out of a relationship huh?" He sighed

"Yeah not too bad of one, but still I should not have kissed you." I stepped closer to him, closing the distance.

"And why not?" I could almost see the blood rushing to his face.

"Well I just... just..." Once again I stepped to him, pressing him up to the car, leaning my head down slightly just hovering over his lips. Wanting him to make the choice. Meeting his eyes, warmth spreads over my body as I see him slightly lick his lips. I couldn't help the smirk that spread over my face. Though it disappeared when I saw his eyes darkened.

"What the hell." He whispered closing the distance. He pressed his lips to mine. I groaned as I felt his fingers tangle into my curls. I braced myself on the car as he pulls me closer to him. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip silently asking for permission. Granting it I openly allowing him to slip his tongue in, meeting mine in turn slightly fighting for dominance. We kissed to the need for air could not be put off any longer. Reluctantly we seperated gasping for much needed air looking down i smiled at him, smiling in return he blushed chuckling his eyes narrowed.

"What. Why do you laugh everytime I blush?"

"Because you look too cute." He pouted.

"I am not cute I'm adorable get it right" I laughed putting my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry your adorable." Smiling he nodded once he laughed. His laugh sounded like music it was the most beautiful thing, I have ever heard. I knew that I could not let this one get away, so I did what any insane person would do. I pushed the hair that had fell into his face, to get his attention. He looked at me with question in his eyes.

"Edward would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" His emerald eyes lit up.

"Why yes Jasper I would love to go on a date with you." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face taking his face in my hands I kissed him once again. For once I guess Karoke wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well okay I know I said it was only going to be a two chapter story, but I changed my mind it is going to be a three chapter story. Well technically the story is finished but I did rate it M for a reason so stay tune. For the real last chapter coming soon. (sorry so short) <strong>

**Well okay then as always till next time bye now. Okay then on to the next stories ... yah horsie yah yah.  
><strong>


End file.
